User blog:Panic!AtTheFallOutBoy/Not Zombies related, but an idea I'd like to share...
Okay. This is basically literally nothing to do with Zombies whatsoever, but for a while I've had a massive idea in my head that I've been dieing to share to a community of intellectual individuals. It's to do with music. Basically, I'm rather interested in taking up music or a band in the future, but... I want it to be different, my creations... I want it to stand out... allow me to ellaborate. Ever since the dawn of time music has been a constant change; several branching styles and genres greating a labyrinth-esque web of complex musical difference and similarity. Music is music, whether it's likable by someone's opinion is irrelevant. Nowadays, the music industry, is just you, slotting yourself into a specific genre of music to appeal to a specific audience of "fans". However. I want to break away from the norm, I want to try something new, and this is my idea: I want to look back into the entirety of music's history, the changes, the evolutions, the differences in instrumentatons... and I want to bring it together, into an album of original compositions, almost like a timeline than an album. I want every song to have a unique, defining sound that differs track to track; with every song having different instrumentation and the only constant being the vocals (moi). I want the album to take the listener on a fantasy-esque journey, with a unique world sprouting from every sound produced in each song. I want listeners to be led on a grass hill, staring up at the stars, but then... they are thrown into a fiery battlefield, or perhaps an empty, echoing dock, a lonely crusade on a ship out at sea... and then maybe they are whisked into a computer mainframe, fighting their way through a matrix back into reality. These worlds are defined by the sounds they're represented by. It will be possibly a concept album, a story, if you will, taking the reader away from a harsh reality, into a stunning array of colourful splendour; their journey will be an experience brought to them by bringing together several different, unique musical styles into one tracklist, one story, one "Journey Of Instrumentation". Transitions from song to song such as, a hard-hitting strings and rock epic, to a peaceful piano ballad, to a tropical acoustic guitar, bongos and xylophone song, to a rave-esque techno dance number, to a Motown Jackson 5 style jingle, to a "Earth Angel" by The Penguins, style old-fashioned romantic R&B song. No two songs will sound the same, and the vocals may be the same but they may be edited to suit the genre. This is nothing more than a dream of a teenager at this point, however, I have two songs composed at the moment. The first, is the hard-hitting rock and strings number, entitled "We're On The Firestep, Looking Out Into No-Man's-Land" which is a line taken from a famous World War 1 poem, (Unsure of it's title as of late). The second, is a slow piano and light strings song, based on several songs, both with vocals and without, including "Aquatic Ambience" of Donkey Kong Country, "What A Catch, Donnie" from Fall Out Boy, and "On Melancholy Hill" of Gorillaz fame; as well as many others. called "The Tale Of The Lonely Man At The Dire, Dire Docks" (title may change). So. Opinions? It's a far-fetched dream, but... will it be possible? Will I be able to bring the timeline of music together? Or will it never happen and I'll be stacking shelves at Asda? Is it pessimism... or is it harsh reality? I believe in myself and my music, I'm still young and fresh and I've got my life ahead of me... we'll see, maybe "Journey Of Instrumentation" will come to be a physical form rather than a dream... one day... Panic!AtTheFallOutBoy (talk) 03:20, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts